Kaiba's Little Girl
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Kaiba's daughter needs an operation, and he must turn to an old enemy. And what will happen to Dawnie when she grows up?
1. Chapter 1: Kaiba's soft spot

Yu-Gi-Oh: Kaiba's Little Girl.

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady.

Rating: T

Summary: Kaiba's daughter needs an operation and he must go to an old enemy.

A/N: This story takes place five years from when the series ended. Pairings are secret.

Each character has at least one child, with one exception.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

This story is dictated to my younger sister, who keeps saying: "What happens next?"

Chapter 1: Kaiba's Soft Spot.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Seto Kaiba walked down the hallway that led to a special room. He paused when he got to the door. Inside the room was someone that who was very special to him.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside the brightly colored room was a bed that had a tiny being with brown hair that went down past her tiny shoulders. She had long bangs like he did. Inside of her nose was a device that helped her to breath.

She was just beginning to wake when he got near her bed. She turned and looked at him with big, bright blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hi Daddy!" she greeted. Kaiba walked over and took her hand, careful not to disturb the monitor that was tracking her heart beat. He gently rubbed her three year old hand, forcing a smile.

"Hey Dawnie, how are you doing today?" he asked.

Her smile brightened a bit, "Good," she answered. Her smile faded a moment later, "I talkeded to Uncle Mokeba," she said. "He was sad, made me sad".

She looked down at her blanket, "I no like sad Daddy".

-End of chapter-

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2: In the family

Chapter 2: In the Family.

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed, (even the critics). I loved getting them!

And Dawn's not going to die.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"I don't like sad either," Kaiba responded softly. Dawn looked past him just then, as if she was looking for someone.

"Where Mommy?" she asked.

"She's at home right now," he answered. "She came by earlier, but you were napping."

Dawn's lower lip began to quiver, "I wants to go home," she said. "Be with Mommy".

"I know honey," Kaiba tried to sooth, "We want you home too".

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

As Kaiba rode home that night, he opened up his silver briefcase that he always carried with him. But this time was different, instead of having only "Duel Monster" cards in it, it also held a miniature picture frame that was in the shape of a tripod.

Each frame held a picture of someone that was close to him: Mokuba, Dawn, and Dawn's mother: Victoria.

Victoria had dark eyes, short reddish blond hair, and a smile that could light up a whole dueling ring. She had met Kaiba when they were at the same gaming event. While he thought that she was just another fan girl, she proved him wrong by outsmarting him.

Plus, she made him feel happy, there weren't many people that could do that. He felt lucky to have met her.

Kaiba smiled at each of the pictures, a rarity for him. Then he looked out of the window and became lost in thought. Mostly, he admitted to himself freely, for Dawnie.

-End Of Chapter-

Please Review! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short again; I will try to write longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 :Family Continued

Chapter 3: Family continued.

A/N : Thanks to all that reviewed my story! Again (even the critics). I really liked them. Thank you again. And now, chapter three.

Summary: Kaiba's daughter needs and operation and he must turn to an old enemy.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Victoria was sitting in Dawn's room, holding one of her favorite stuffed animals in her arms. She missed her daughter very much. She didn't look up when she heard footsteps approaching.

"How is she?" she asked to the person that was in the doorway. She didn't need to look up, she had heard the car up the driveway moments ago.

Kaiba took a deep breath and walked into the room. "She's Dawnie," he answered simply. "She's doing better, but still needs the surgery".

Victoria looked up at him just then, "Why don't you talk to him?" she asked, as tears began to fall down her face.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, "you know how I feel about him," he breathed.

She glared at him, but didn't say anything. She let her look say it for her.

Before he could reply, Seto's cell phone went off. He flipped it open.

"Kaiba," he snapped.

A second later, he shut the phone off.

"What is it?" Victoria asked, concern taking over her features. She got up and walked over to his side.

"It's the hospital," he answered. He ushered her to the limo that was always outside.

Together, they got inside.

"Hospital," he ordered.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

They were at the hospital less then twenty minutes later. Kaiba ire growing stronger. He had wanted to avoid this.

They headed for the elevator; Victoria could tell that something was bothering him about the phone call that he had received before they had left.

"Seto, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"You'll see," was all that he said. She wondered what he meant by that. Then she found out as the doors opened a second later and they were mobbed by the press.

Seto growled low in his throat, "vultures," he hissed under his breath. He placed his arm over Victoria as they were mobbed by flashing photogs.

Before they could get their bearings, they were bombarded with questions.

"Mr. Kaiba! Is it true that your daughter is here under an assumed name?"

"Mr. Kaiba! Is it true…." One another one began.

Kaiba interrupted him, his ire continuing to simmer to a point. "Listen, you idiots!" he seethed.

"My family's personal life is private! Got that? And I would thank you to respect that," he said, pushing their way through the crowd.

When they were clear of the mob, Kaiba got out his phone again. "This is Kaiba," he began in a tone that meant that he was going to take care of this mess.

-End of Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4 : The Gang Finds Out

Chapter 4 : The Gang Finds Out.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Summary: Kaiba's daughter needs an operation and he must turn to an old enemy.

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed! Also, I'm thinking about having the Yami's in this story. Let me know what you think.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Kaiba snapped his phone shut, turning and facing his wife. From what she could tell, he was not happy over what had happened. Not that she could blame him, she wasn't happy either. She growled low in her throat.

"You're right," she said, "they are vultures".

"They're relentless!" she added a moment later as they got closer to Dawn's room. From where they were, they saw her cowering in fear as an ambitious photog snapped her picture. She covered her face with her blanket in order to hide herself.

"STWOP!" she begged.

Kaiba hissed in anger when he saw one of her nurses still playing bouncer.  
"This is a resictricted area! You all have to leave!" she declared. She sighed in relief when she saw Kaiba make his way towards her, Victoria fallowing in his wake.

Victoria smiled when she saw Kaiba get into the photog's face. "Run with that picture and I will use the whole weight of Kaiba Corp to crush you!" he declared.

The photog just snorted and gave him a look, "She's the talk of the town," he began. "The daughter of Seto Kaiba, hospitalized …" he added with a sneer.

Kaiba grabbed the photog by the shirt front, indicating that he had enough. "Listen up you ingrate," he seethed, " I said it before and I will say it again, this is a private family matter! So leave my daughter alone!"

The photog's sneer grew wider and he got snootter. "Ever heard of freedom of the press?"

"Let me say this in a way that you lame brained morons can understand," Victoria said, taking a step forward. She put her hand on Kaiba's shoulder.  
"That is our daughter in there, she deserves to have her privacy respected." She placed her hands on her hips.

"And I think that you all know that when my husband says that he will make sure that none of you will ever work again, he means it."

With that, Kaiba brought his arms down and let go of the photog. He smiled at Victoria.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Ryou Bakura sat down at his small, round kitchen table, leafing through the morning newspaper. He had found nothing of interest until he got to one particule article.

"My word," he gasped.

"What is it daddy?" he heard a tiny voice ask. He looked down to the young face of his son : Benjamin. Benjamin was small, quiet, and had his white hair. His eyes though, were his mother's: green. Ryou had met his wife when he went to visit his family. Christina was in Egypt working right now. He smiled at the memory of her: she was tall, had long blond hair, and was extremely smart. She had been studying under Yugi's grandfather, who was a world reknowned archerologist.

Ryou had a great respect for the older Motou. He had ever since he met him years ago.

Benjamin, who was wearing a "change of heart" shirt, and pajama bottom, walked over . He looked up at his father with concerned eyes.

Ryou placed his hands around his son. "Good Morning Benjamin," he greeted, faking a smile.

Benjamin looked at the picture of a man and woman that was on the front of the paper. His young eyes went wide, "That's Dawn's daddy and mommy!" he said. He looked back up at his father.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi Motou sat in his grandfather's game shop. He was reading the newspaper when he heard footsteps coming up, fast.

He smiled to himself as the steps came closer. "Good Morning Ariel," he greeted. In the doorway appeared a young girl with tri-colored hair and big, crimsom eyes. She walked into the shop wearing a "Dark Magician," t-shirt and blue jeans. In her arms was a bag.  
"Hi Daddy!" she greeted. Yugi looked up at her, "what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Shopping!" the young Motou declared, she held out the bag. "I gots a scunk!"

Yugi brought his index finger and thumb up to his nose, "Eww!" he said. "Stinky!"

Ariel laughed, "No daddy! This one smell like candy!" she sniffed the bag. She walked over to where he was sitting behind the counter. She brought her hands up, saying: "Up,  
please".

Yugi picked her up and placed her on his lap. Together, they sat and read the paper. That is, until Ariel pointed to a picture.

"Kaiba!" she said. Yugi looked at the picture more closely. The man in the picture was, indeed, Seto Kaiba. "That Dawn's daddy!" Ariel went on. She continued to look at the picture.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Joey Wheeler sat down at the kitchen table in the apartment that he shared with his wife and their young son :Micheal. Micheal was energetic, funny, and smart. He had Joey's eyes and Mai's blond hair, complete with the deep waves. The apartment that they lived in was much better then the one that he shared with his father.

That place was a mess, with open bottles scattered all over the floor.

Now, the only thing that was scattered on the floor, were Micheal's toys.

And Duel Monsters cards. Joey and Mai were teaching him how to play the game. Joey smiled as he thought of him. He swore that when his son was born that he was going to be a better father.

Joey continued to smile as he took a sip of coffee, which was growing cold. He picked up the paper, nearly spitting out the contents of what he had just drank when he saw that front page.

"Oh my god," he breathed. He grabbed the phone and made a quick call.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Malik Ishtar sat in his apartment, looking out of the window. He missed being in Egypt, but he also had family of kind here in Domino. Especially with his daughter: Lena. Lena had brown hair and crimsom eyes. In her ears were gold earrings. She had his dark skin and her mother's smile.

She was smart, and was beginning to understand how to read ancient Egyptian. She had picked up some phrasis quickly.

Malik smiled as he thought about her. She was a bright spot in his life. She made him feel whole. Which is why, when he had read about Kaiba's daughter in the newspaper earlier, he said a prayer for the young girl. He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to his child.

"Daddy!" a young voice sheirked happily. Malik turned and looked in the direction of a running little forme coming at him, he sprung his arms open and readied himself for the impending hug.

Lena ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. She had been with him earlier when he was reading abaout Dawn.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Tistan Taylor sat in his apartment, which overlooked much of Domino. He hadn't been able to really take in the sight of the city that he had grown up in a lot in the recent months. He had been working a lot, not to mention his college studies.

But he always made time for his daughter :Anya. Anya looked like her mother: Serenity. Serenity was also in school. While they were either at school or work, Anya would be at day care, or at her Uncle Joey's.

Tristan smiled at the thought of his young family, Anya was one of the smartest little girls that he had ever known. She had lots of friends and was very bubbly. When she smiled, he could feel his own heart feel lighter. They loved to take to long walks together as a family.

So when he heard from Joey about Dawn Kaiba, he didn't know what to do, except to hope that she made it through. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have a child who the doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it. He had thought about letting Tea know what was going on.

But she was in New York right now. She was studying to be a dancer. And, when they had last talked, she was going out with Duke Devlin.

-End Of Chapter-

A/N: Tea is going to become part of the group.

Review please!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Kaiba's Good Luck Charm

Chapter 5: Kaiba's Good Luck Charm

A/N: This is what happens when I'm bored. I type up two chapters in one day!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Dangit.

Summary: Kaiba's daughter needs an operation and he must turn to an old enemy.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

The next morning, Kaiba and Victoria returned to the hospital. The guards that he requested were standing at her door. They looked imposing, but they had known Dawn since she was a newborn. They, like many of the nurses and doctors, most of whom had known Dawn since she was a baby, were very protective of the young Kaiba.

They bowed their heads as Victoria and Kaiba made their way towards them. "Hello Master Kaiba, Misses Kaiba".

Kaiba merely gave them a curt nodd. One of the guards opened the door, holding it open for them as they walked through.

Once they were through, the guard slid the door shut again.

Together, they turned and looked at their sleeping daughter. They walked over to her bedside. She was just beginning to wake up. She turned and smiled at them.

She sat up in bed.

"Good Morning Dawn," Victoria greeted.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" she said.

It was at that moment that Kaiba noticed that she was getting another blood transfusion, type O.

He turned and looked back at Dawn, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

He watched in bittersweet joy as her smile grew.  
"I good," she said. She gave them a wink. "Doctor said I doing better," she quoted from memory. When she was done, she nodded, feeling proud that she had remembered everything so well. That didn't happen that often.

When she forgot something, she would slap her forehead, a gesture that she learned from her mother.

She brought her arms up just then, rubbing her arms, and showing off the charm bracelet that she had received from them for her last birthday.

On the chain was a tiny blue-eyes white dragon, which was her favorite Duel Monster. In her other hand was a locket that her parents were given by her Uncle Mokuba on the day that she was born.

It looked just like the ones that Kaiba and his younger brother carried: A miniature Duel Monsters Card that had a leather chain. She kept it on her almost all of the time. She was clutching it tightly.

"Good luck charms," she said.

Kaiba didn't blame her for believing in luck, even if he didn't personally. She needed to believe in something right now.

And maybe, just maybe, he did too.

He pushed those thoughts aside. They weren't going to do him, or his family any good right now.

"Daddy?" he heard Dawn ask. He shook himself out of his revelry, "yes, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Ok?"

Kaiba's eyes widened for a second. Then they came back down.

"I'm fine," he told her.

Victoria turned and looked at him. She knew that he had just lied to their child, but she didn't bring it up. She couldn't blame him. They had both decided that it was going to be best to try and show optisium when they came to visit.

Dawn was too smart though. "Daddy sad," she stated.

The comment caught Kaiba off guard. He let out a small smile a second later, finally admitting.

"I've-we've- been worried about you, that's all".

Dawn smiled at them again. "No worries daddy!" she said, holding out her charms. She handed him the locket.

Kaiba looked at her, confused, for a moment, "why are you giving your locket to me?"

"Daddy need good luck," Dawn answered simply.

-End of Chapter-

Review please!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Attack of the Journalists prt

Chapter 6: Attack of the Jourmalists, prt II.

A/N: I'm really sorry that I made you wait a whole two weeks for the next chapter. I have been busy. I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Summary: Kaiba's daughter is in a need of surgery and he must go to an old enemy. And when she grows up, what will happen to her?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Dawn's smile faded a moment later as a journalist tried to sneak in via the large wondow that was right next to her bed.

"GO AWAY! She yelled. She threw her pillow at the ingrate. "I'm not 'upposed to talk to strangers!"

Kaiba growled and made his way to the window, but not before a giant helicopter appeared.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as she was blinded once again. "HELWOP!" she begged as the bulbs became more and more intense.

Kaiba let out another low growl and pushed a chest- of-drawers infront of the window. He climbed ontop of the furniture and closed the blinds. He gave each of the photog's a condensciending glare. Dawn also glared at them.

"GO AWAY!" she repeated. She lowered her eyes a second later, "Why are they after me?" she asked quietly. "Why can't leave me alwone?"

Kaiba sighed, then turned and glared at the gaurds. They nodded at him and one of them made a grab at his lapel.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?" Dawn asked. Kaiba turned and looked at her. His expression softened.

"No, honey," he answered honestly. " I'm not mad at you."

"Then who?" the young Kaiba asked.

Kaiba shook his head, "It's nothing that you need to worry about."

Victoria arched an eyebrow. She then reached over and touched her daughter's forehead, she smiled. "Your fever has gone down," she said.

Dawn smiled at both of them again. "I told you!" she said happily.

"I'm feeling better!"

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, which reminded him of when Victoria would smile. Her eyes would also sparkle. Kaiba smiled at his family. The people that he loved. Some of whom were not there in person, but in spirit.

Vicotoria looked back at him, " We should call Mokuba when we get home," she said.

Kaiba nodded, his brother was studying abroad in England, which is where he was running the Euro branch of the KaibaLand Amusement Parks. He smiled as he thought about his brother.

Mokuba had taken a Red-Eye to come and see Dawn when he found out that she was in the hospital. Some time later, he had returned to England, but not before talking to his sister in law.

Mokuba had fallen in love with Victoria's personalty the moment that they met. And vice/versa. Mokuba loved anyone that could make his brother smile the way that she did.

He missed his brother. A lot. But Mokuba was going to be coming home in a few months for Spring Break.

YGYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

When they got back at home that night, Victoria had disappeared into the den. He went into his office to call Mokuba, when she came running in, waving the newspaper.

"Look at this!" she said, flinging the paper onto his desk. Kaiba picked it up and then slammed it back onto the table. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

Kaiba sprang up out of his chair, turning and facing the window. Then he turned and faced his wife.

"How did they get their grubby hands on this?" he asked to no one in particular.

Victoria growled, "I don't know," she answered honestly.

-End of Chapter-

Review Please! Let me know about the Yami thing!


	7. Chapter 7: Kaiba Reorganizes

Chapter 7: Kaiba reorganizes.

Disclaimer : I don't own this show, I would like to own: Atem, Seto, and Bakura (the Yami), and Ryou.

A/N: I wrote much of these chapter while listening to Josh Groban. And YouTube, which has some GREAT Seto and Mokuba fan vids.

Summary: Kaiba's daughter needs an operation and he must turn to an old enemy. And when Dawn grows up, what will happen to her?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Kaiba crumpled the paper in his hand. He was mad. Mad at the gaurds, mad at the journalists. This was his daughter that all of this was happening to. He growled and threw the paper across the room. The one thing that he didn't want to happen, had.

This was not supposed to happen. Not to _her_.

He turned and looked at his wife. She merely nodded, understanding right away what he was thinking.

Kaiba grabbed the phone and punched a number in. "Get over here, now!" he ordered. He pressed down on the receiver and then pressed another number.

"Get me your superiors!" he barked. He slammed the phone down, nearly breaking it. He didn't care though. Phones could be replaced.

His daughter's privacy could not.

All Victoria could do was shake her head. She walked out of her husband's office and made her way back to their bedroom. She was exhausted.

YGOYGOYGOYGOGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Kaiba had his back to the window when two sets of gaurds came in. He wheeled around to face them. He glared at the two on the end, coming out from behind his desk to face them.

"You have failed me," he said in a dangerous tone. "And, what is worse, you have failed my family," he went on.

"Master Kaiba!" they began to protest, he cut them off with a wave of his hand. "You two were supposed to be grauding my daughter, protecting her from all of the press," he said.

He turned his back away again. He kept his tone even and tried to hide the fact that he wanted to jump down their thoarts.

"You two are fired," he said, a sense of calm coming over him. He turned and faced the other two. "You two are assigned to Dawn's hospital room, and to Dawn personally," he ordered.

The gaurds nodded, they glared at their counter parts. They all knew fair well that Seto Kaiba did not accept failure from anyone.

Especially when it came to his family.

"We promise that we will do our best to protect Dawnie," one of them said. Like his counter parts, his eyes were not visable, he wore a black three piece suite and sunglasses.

Kaiba nodded, but said nothing else.

-End Of Chapter-

Review please!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:Reflections

Chapter 8: Reflections.

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I really liked reading them. Sorry again for making you wait (again). I had Spring Break, and a BAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD cold to boot. But now I'm feeling much better.

Disclaimer: Still don't own this show. Darn.

Summary: Seto Kaiba's daughter is need of surgery and he must turn to an old enemy. And when Dawn grows up, what will happen to her?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

When the guards had gone, Kaiba found that he finally had time to reflect. He looked at the pictures that lined his office. The most recent of them having been taken mere days before Dawn was hospitalized.

He looked at how happy she was, not having a care in the world. She reminded him of Mokuba when he was younger.

Kaiba sat behind his desk just then, taking a glance at the floor underneath his desk. He remembered all of the times that he would let her play there. How she would look up at him and smile. Occasionally, she would draw a picture or two there. When she was done, she would show him what she had drawn. He would always pretend to be too busy with work to look at what she had done, but she would pester him until he relented.

"Come on, Daddy," she would say. She would give him the biggest puppy dog eyes and he would give in. When he took the pictures, she would smile and give him the biggest hugs and kisses that her little body could muster.

Now, as he looked at the hand drawn pictures, he felt a great wave of sadness.

She made coming to work fun, easy. Such things were not easy for him. She helped to bring so much joy to his life. So much so, that he refused to think about a possible future without her. Along with Mokuba and Victoria, she was his rock.

They were his family.

He had sworn to himself when she was born that he was going to be a better father to her then he had. His adoptive father had treated him badly. It was because of his past that he had kept true to his word. He made sure that she knew that she was loved. This is why he would let Dawn play underneath his desk. Sometimes she would pretend to be doing the same things that he was.

He smiled as the memories came flooding back to him, how she would copy his gestures and the way that he would look at something that came across his desk. He looked back down at the floor and took notice of the outline of a tiny body.

_Dawn is indeed a combination of her parents_, he thought, continuing to remember. She had her mother's smile, his hair and eyes, and their combined bouts of stubbornness' and determination.

When she found out that she was going to need an operation, she looked at both of her parents and said, "No worries Daddy and Mommy! I be ok!" She smiled at them, as if to show them that she was going to be fine.

_She needs me to make this call, _he thought. As much as he had disliked this person, his child was counting on him to make things right.

He swallowed his pride, picked up the phone and dialed a number, taking a breath. He waited as the phone rang.

-End of Chapter-

Review please!!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Life Saving Phone Call

Chapter 9: Life Saving Phone Call.

A/N: To make up for the two week wait, two chapters. (Maybe three).

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Summary: Kaiba's daughter is in need of surgery and he must go to an old enemy. And when Dawn grows up, what will happen to her?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi was putting the new stock of Duel Monster cards out on the sale's floor when the phone rang.

Ariel, who was helping put the cards onto the floor, was the one who answered the phone.

"Hewwo, Gawme Shop," she said.

"Hello Ariel, is your Daddy there? This is Mr. Kaiba," Seto introduced.

"Just a minute," Ariel replied. She handed the phone over to her father. "For you," she said.

Yugi smiled at her as he took the phone, "thank you," he said. He placed the receiver to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba." 

"What do you want Kaiba?" Yugi asked a slight edge to his voice.

"As you know, my daughter Dawn is in the hospital," Kaiba began. Yugi could hear the sadness in his voice, and he softened abit, looking at his own child.

"The reason that I'm calling," Kaiba went on, "is because she needs your help."

Yugi blinked, "My help?" he asked. "With what?"

He thought then that he heard the other former Duelist champion sigh over the phone. "She needs a transfusion and the hospital is running low on her blood type: A/B positive".

Yugi's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry Kaiba," he said honestly.

Kaiba had to bite back his usual comments, this was not the time. Not with Dawn's life in the balance.

"Please Yugi," he pleaded. "You are the only one that can help her."

Yugi paused and looked at his daughter again; she was smiling at him and holding up a pack of cards.

"I'll help Dawn," he promised a second later.

"Thank you," Kaiba said, hanging up the phone.

A moment later, Yugi did the same. He placed the last rack of cards on the shelve and looked at Ariel. "Go and get your outside shoes on," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, "where we going?" she asked.

"We're going out for a bit," was all that he said. She gave him a confused look, but did as she was told. A moment later, she returned.

"I'm ready Daddy!" she said, running for the door. She loved being outside.

Yugi let out a slight chuckle, "hang on," he said. "We have to let Grandpa know that we're leaving for a while".

Ariel sighed and let go of the door. She looked out at view as the door shut. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It had rained the night before, and there was even some thunder. The thunder had woken her up, scarring her to the point were she ended up in her father's room until the storms passed.

But now it was nice, and she really wanted to get out. She stomped a foot as Yugi went to talk to Grandpa and then walk back into the room.

She grabbed the door handle again, and yanked it open again. Yugi let out another soft chuckle, "hang on honey," he said.

"I have to put on _my _outside shoes".

Ariel groaned and shut the door again. "Outside, Daddy!" she protested.

"I know that you want to be outside honey," he said, "But you have to wait a few more seconds".

Ariel frowned, to her, seconds seemed like forever.

She watched as Yugi put his shoes on and then grabbed the bag that he carried with him whenever they went out. It was a back pack that had the Dark Magician Girl on it. The inside was filled with extra clothing in case Ariel had an accident.

"Al right," he said, "let's go."

Ariel smiled, she opened the door again. Together, they headed out, waving to Grandpa as he appeared in the hallway that lead to the shop.

-End Of Chapter-

Please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10:Dawn's Surgery

Chapter 10: Dawn's Surgery.

A/N: Three chapters, as promised. I hope that you all like these…

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Summary: Seto Kaiba's daughter's needs surgery and he must turn to an old enemy. And when Dawn grows up, what will happen to her?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOGYGOYGOYGO

Kaiba walked into the master bedroom. Victoria was sitting up in bed. She was reading a book, but looked up when she saw him enter. She could tell that he had done something that he was not to proud to do.

"I called him," he said quietly. He walked over and sat down next to her. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

Victoria placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Thank you, Seto," she said quietly.

Kaiba looked up at her. "I hope that I did the right thing," he muttered quietly.

"I think that you did," she said soothingly. "And I think that Dawnie will think the same thing."

He smiled at her just as his phone went off. He flipped it open.

"Kaiba," he said. He snapped the phone shut and looked at his wife. "Yugi donated a liter of blood and now Dawnie is having the surgery."

Victoria's mouth gapped open. "How…?" she began.

"It was delivered over ten minutes ago," Kaiba answered. "We have to get going."

Victoria nodded, "give me about two minutes to get ready."

Kaiba nodded, "I'll call the car around."

Victoria slipped out of bed, her long pajamas nearly causing her to trip. Two minutes later, she emerged in jeans and a grey shirt.

Kaiba, who was in a black pants and dark blue button down shirt, waited for her at the bottom of the stair case. He looked up at her, offering an arm as she drew near.

She accepted the arm, and together, they headed out to the hospital to be with their child.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Kaiba paced up and down in the waiting room. Victoria sat in one of the chairs, holding a cup of tea that one of the nurses had given her. She watched as her husband did the only thing that he could do at time like this: pace. She knew that if there was any thing that he really detested, it was waiting.

She remembered when she was in labor with Dawn, Kaiba paced so hard that he almost ran a hole into the floor of the maternity ward.

Finally, she got up and took his hand, stopping him in mid-pace. Together, they waited as the hours ticked away. Slowly.

Kaiba looked up when he saw a nurse come out of the O.R. She didn't come over to talk to them, but instead headed for the nurses station.

Kaiba growled low in his throat and let go of Victoria's hand. He walked over the station and slammed his hands onto the top of it.

The nurse who was sitting behind the computer looked up at him and smiled. "May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"We wish to know about how our daughter is doing right now," Kaiba said, making sure to check his anger now that he was finally going to get some answers.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked, turning to her computer.

"Dawn Kaiba," he answered.

"According to this," she answered, "she should be getting out of sugery soon."

No sooner had she spoken, then the doors to the O.R. swung open and a man wearing a green surgerical outfit and matching shoes, walked over to them. He was wearing a white mask over his face, so they weren't able to tell what was going on.

Kaiba felt his stomach going into circles. He hopped that it was good news. He wanted it to be good news.

Together, they watched as the doctor lowered the mask. They breathed a sigh of relief as they saw a smile spread across the doctor's face.

"She's going to be fine," he answered. "She's in recovery now, you two may go and see her".

No sooner had he spoken those fateful words, then Kaiba and Victoria disappeared from his line of sight.

-End Of Chapter-

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 :Recovery

Chapter 11: Recovery.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own this show. Dang. Oh well, that's how it goes when you're a lonely fan girl.

A/N: I'm thinking about adding some "Dragon Ball Z" characters in later chapters. I think that they would be fun to have in the story.

Summary: Now that Dawn has had the surgery, what will happen to her as she grows up?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was late the next day when Dawn finally woke up. The first thing that she noticed was that she was in a different room then the one she had been in the day before.

The second thing that she noticed was that her father and mother were sleeping in one of the over stuffed chairs.

She smiled. Then she noticed a jar that was on the bed stand next to her. She picked it up and looked at it. It was filled with a strange fluid along with something that looked like it was big, huge, and gross.

"What the heck?" she asked to no one in particular.

She turned back and looked at her parents when she heard moaning. She smiled at them.

"Hi!"

Kaiba and Victoria both rubbed their eyes and smiled at her. Victoria ran over to her bedside and hugged her. "Dawnie!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Dawn winced slightly, "Scar, Mommy." Victoria backed away and kissed Dawn's scar.  
"Sorry, is this better?" she asked. Kaiba watched what was going on and smiled.

Dawn smiled, "better," she said. She looked at her father, "see? I good".

Kaiba let out a soft chuckle, "I guess that you are," he said. Dawn nodded.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

A few days later, and several release papers later, Dawn was released from the hospital.

Kaiba and Victoria waited with anticipation as she was pushed into their line of vision. She smiled again as she saw them. She looked at the person that was pushing her wheel chair and said: "Faster!"

The nurse gave her a smile and said, "I understand that you're excited, but you will have to wait a bit more."

Dawn frowned and slouched a bit in the chair. The kindly nurse, who had known the young girl since she was a baby, used one hand to reach over and gently ruffle her young patient's hair.

Dawn's mood changed right away, and she started to giggle.

When she was close enough, Kaiba bent down and picked her up. Since Dawn was going to have to take medication for a while after the surgery, she felt a little weak. But she wasn't about to let that fact dampen the fact that she was finally going home with her parents.

She wrapped her arms around her father and gave him the biggest hug that she could muster. Which he gladly returned.

She turned and looked at the staff that had taken care of her, "THANK YOU!" she exclaimed as they headed out. Victoria had already made sure that Dawn's belongings were loaded into the limo.

She reached over and rubbed her daughter's hair as Dawn rested her head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"I think that she's a little exhausted," she commented. Kaiba brought a hand up and rubbed her back as she drifted off to sleep.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

When they got into the limo, Kaiba let Dawn's sleeping frome rest on his lap, occasionally rubbing her hand or arm.

"Where to?" The limo driver asked from the front. Kaiba took one last look at his slumbering child and said "Home".

-End Of Chapter-

Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12:Teaching The Next Generation

Chapter 12: Teaching the next generation, part 1.

A/N: Sorry that this is four weeks late.

Summary: What will happen to Seto Kaiba's daughter as she grows up?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

When Dawn woke up, she was in her bedroom. On the walls were pictures of Blue-Eyes White Dragons, the best duel monster in her opion. On her bed post were craved dragons that faced away from her. She stretched her arms, and got out of bed, heading towards her dad's office. She was barely out of the door when she ran into her mother.

Victoria crossed her arms, "What are you doing, Ms. Dawn?" she asked. Dawn didn't miss a beat, "Daddy!" she answered.

"Daddy's working in his office right now," Victoria responded. She looked at her daughter and winked. "But I think that he will be able to take a break," she said. She took her child's hand and walked down the hallway.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Kaiba was sitting behind his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He barely looked up from his laptop.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he said to Dawn.

"Missed Daddy," she answered simply. Victoria walked their child in and helped her get onto Kaiba's lap. Kaiba looked at Dawn, who was looking at a graph. She frowned. "What's this mean?" she asked. She pointed at a piece of the figure which was tiny.

She looked up at him, Kaiba recognized that look.

_She's defiantly my daughter, _he smiled. He pointed at the graph. "That's called a _sales figure_," he explained.

"What's that?" she asked. She was looking back at the computer screen as Kaiba brought up another figure. "That's a 'projected sales profit'," he explained.

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked. She looked up at him, confused and interested at the same time.

"That means that what we hope to make on this product," Kaiba explained. Dawn's eyes lit up as she understood. "Ah!" she said. In the door way, Victoria listened in as her child learned at the feet of her father.

-End Of Chapter-

A/N: I'm sorry that this is short, but I will write longer chapters soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Revisiting the past

Chapter 13: Revisiting the past.

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to get up, but I have been busy. I hope that you all like this chapter, as this will explain Kaiba's and Victoria's relationship and how it began. Some parts of this chapter are Victoria's "memories" from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaiba, but I do own Victoria and Dawn.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Kaiba bounced his daughter on his lap, quietly taking in the sight of her looking over the images that were coming across the computer screen. She seemed to be studying them with great interest. He couldn't help but think that she was like her mother when she was like that, but when she turned to look at him, she was defiantly had one of his looks. She was pretending to frown. That was, until she looked at the pictures that lined the edge of his desk.  
She looked at one in particular, as it was new to her. She had seen most of the pictures of her parents at their wedding, but this one was different. It was of her parents when they were children. She pointed at the picture and said,"Mommy and you?"

Kaiba looked at the picture closely. Then he smiled, reaching over and picking up the photo. It was the only other one that was taken of him at the orphanage were he grew up. He had to hold back the laughter that was coming to him because he didn't want Dawn to fall. Instead, he settled for chuckling softly. Dawn looked up at blankly, wanting an answer.

"Yes," he answered finally, "that is me and mommy." Dawn took the picture and examined it. Then she laughed. "Daddy, you making funny face!"

She pointed at the expression that the ten year old version of her father was making. He had his two forefingers in his mouth, pulling at the corners of his young mouth. He also had his tongue sticking out.

Right next to him was a girl with strawberry blond hair, and big, expressive eyes. She was using her forefingers to pull on the edges of her eye lids and appeared to be cross eyed. She was also sticking out her tongue.

Kaiba could feel the memories flooding back to him. How when they first got to the orphanage, Victoria was the first one to greet him and Mokuba. She helped him stand up to the bullies that would plague Mokuba. She was the first one to point out that his ideas for Kaibaland were really good. She was always excited whenever he showed her a new idea.

Not to mention her own younger sister, Anna.

Anna was three years younger then Victoria, had hazel eyes, long black hair, and was extremely smart. And kind. She began fast friends with Mokuba and would play with him when Kaiba and Victoria couldn't.

That was before they were all adopted. He and Mokuba by a tyrant, Victoria and Anna by a man by the name of Lionel. Lionel was a friend of Kaiba's stepfather. He was just as demented as his friend, and he treated Victoria like his slave. Much like Kaiba's stepfather had him. When they were both old enough, they took over their 'father's' companies. They also managed to stay in touch.

So when Kaiba dropped out of Duelist Kingdom, she was a little more then shocked. Like he, she was a favorite to win. She had been hopping to go up against him. He had promised to duel her. But when he announced that he was going to be not attending, she spent most of the tournament being angry at him for standing her up. When he did show up, she could tell that something had changed in him. He was distant, and for lack of a better word, broken.

She watched in horror as he dueled Yugi at the edge of the castle. He was downright suicidal then, as if he was a man who had lost everything. She felt her anger giving way to fear and sadness. _Damn Gazubura, _she had thought bitterly. It was all that she could do was watch as her best friend, and maybe more, was about to self destruct. Then, as if someone had turned a light on. She watched as Kaiba changed from the lost soul to the man who was going to get his brother back.

That was the last time that he had seen him until after the tournament was over. She was standing with Yugi and his friends, and Mokuba when she saw the doors open and Kaiba walk through. She smiled as he and Mokuba were reunited.

When he was improving the duel disc system, she was at his side. While she thought that he was insane for not using the safeties when he did his finally series of tests, she knew that_ he _knew what he was doing. At least she hopped so. He had been talking it up for over a year. So when he was about to announce his new tournament, he felt it to be necessary that he improve upon the system.

But not so much that he didn't make time for her when she showed up. She provided a nice respite for him. She could still make him laugh. Even in the darkest of times.

It was during this tournament that she decided that she wanted to become more then just friends with him. So when Battle City was over, she challenged him a duel. If she won, he would have to take her out on a date. If he won, to her great surprise, he was going to take her out on a date. He had wanted to take their friendship to the next level for as long as she had.

Kaiba shook himself out of his revelry just then, looking at his young daughter. She was still smiling at the picture.

-End Of Chapter-

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14: revisiting the past, part2

Chapter 14: Revisiting the past, part 2: Seto and Victoria's first date.

Disclaimer: I still don't own this show.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

As Kaiba watched his child, he couldn't help but think how she resembled both he and his wife. She had her mother's humor, their combined smarts, and his mischievousness. She was smart enough to know what buttons to push with people, how to deal with certain situations, and how to keep a "poker face".

Dawn, having had enough of the computer screen graphics, was now drawing a picture on the floor. Her crayons in a neat pile next to her. Each color was matched with another that was a slightly different version of the one that she was using. It was hard to believe that she was almost four and would be going to school soon.

It was also hard to believe that it was nearly that long ago that he finally beat his no good step father in virtual reality, Victoria at his side. Even though he protested, she proved to be just as stubborn as he, and came along. "I'm not going anywhere," she had told him.

When he went to face off with Gabazuro, she walked in with him, and stood by his side. She had to forge the urge to jump over the desk and beat down the old man for what he had done to Seto. She figured that he could do that himself.

She watched as the older, evil Kaiba, got up and walked over. He didn't seem to notice the fact that she was there. He kept his eyes on the "son" that had taken everything away from him. The result of which left him bitter.

_Too bad for him, _she had thought sarcastically. _He had it coming. _She reached over and grabbed Seto's hand, giving him a loving look. Then she glared at the man that was the devil's right hand man.

Gazaburo glared back at her, "you shouldn't be here," he seethed.

"I go where I please," she gritted back. "You don't control me."

Kaiba grasped her hand harder and smiled at her. Then he turned and looked back at the man that had "raised him."

"Leave her alone, _Step father,_" he said warningly. "I want her to be here," he went on.

Victoria, while smiling on the inside, kept her face neutral on the outside. She wasn't going to give this idiot that stood in front of them the benefit of her showing weakness. She knew that she had to be strong, for both of them. When Seto was challenged to a duel, she was forced to watch with two guards holding her down.

When he saw this, Seto got even angrier. "Let her go!" he demanded.

The older Kaiba sneered. Victoria punched one of the guards that was attempting to hold her down. The force of which sent the guy flying. The other one backed away in fear. Once she was free, she ran up to the edge of the playing field.

_Come on Seto! _She thought, watching him duel; _I know that you can beat this ingrate. _

Mentally, she had her fingers' crossed, hopping for the best.

She had to close her eyes more then once, feeling her heart break every time that Seto's monsters were destroyed. Then she watched as he regained his dueling footing and summoned his all powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. She let her game face fade away to one that was full of happiness.

She ran over to Seto after the duel and hugged him.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Not long after that, Seto and Victoria went out on their first date. Victoria and her sister had moved out of the mansion that they had grown up and converted it into a daycare center for people that couldn't afford child care. They had moved to a part of the city that wasn't what people would have expected. It wasn't bad, but some thought it to be a major step in the other direction from where they had grown up. Victoria didn't care though, and neither did Anna. They loved the apartment that they were living in. It had been a new start for them when they purchased it.

Victoria, dressed in a halter top, a light blue jacket, a dark blue mini and knee high jet black boots was waiting in the lobby of the building. She was leaning up against the wall that led into the main foyer. She didn't take to notice the fact that she was getting many stares from some of the older married men that were in her building. The only man that she wanted to look at her was pulling up in a Ferrari, fast. She got up off of the wall when she saw the car stop and Seto get out. He was wearing a black shirt and matching pants, his ever present trench missing.

He shut the door behind him, keeping one hand behind his back. She wondered what he was hiding. She smiled when he opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted. She glanced at her watch, then back at him. "You're early!"

Seto gave her a _is that so strange?_ Look. She brought a hand up and giggled slightly. "It was a joke," she said.

Seto starred at her blankly for a second, and then gave her a small smile. He cleared his throat, and presented her with a bouquet of long stem red roses. "For you," he said.

Victoria was speechless for a second, and then she took the flowers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, they're gorgeous."

"I remembered how you liked them," he answered. He looked at the group of men that were looking on. He sent them all glares. "Who are they?" he asked her.

Victoria turned and looked at the group, placing her free hand on her hip. "Don't you all think that you should get up to your wives?" she asked.

There was a moment a silence, fallowed by a caravan of elevators opening and agigitated wives coming out to see what was holding their husbands. They looked at Victoria, then grabbed their husband's ears. One of them could be heard saying: "What are you thinking! She's just a child!"

"Glad I'm not them," Victoria commented. She turned and looked back at her date, "ready?"

"Yeah," Seto replied, "let's get out of here."  
He opened the door for her and shut it behind them.

"Cool car," Victoria commented as he held the door open for her, "how fast does it go?"

"Let me put it to you this way," he answered with a grin, "you might want to buckle up."

Victoria nodded and smiled at him as he shut the door. She placed the flowers in between hers and the driver's seat and watched as he climbed inside.

She also noticed a policeman walking up to them, and he didn't look to happy about something.

"Excuse me," the cop said. In the driver's side, Seto pretended not to hear him. He started up the engine. "HEY!" the cop said, pounding on the window.

Seto lowered the window, "what?" he snapped. He glared at the over weight officer that was keeping them from enjoying their evening.

"You're parked in a 'no parking' zone," the cop snapped. Victoria looked for a traffic sign that would have mentioned what he was talking about. "I don't see any sign," she commented. She glared at the officer, "I know you! You're Anna's friend's father!"

The officer nodded, "and you're her student teacher, aren't you?" he said.

Seto and Victoria exchanged glances. Then they both looked back at the cop, who was clearly displeased about something. "Look, I've explained all of this before," she began.

"I don't control how the grading goes, your son didn't do what he was supposed to, and was graded accordingly." She looked at Seto, then back at the cop. "You have a problem with the system, take it up with the principal," she went on. Seto rolled the window back up and hit the gas pedal.

They both exchanged looks of happiness as they left the cop in their dust.

-End of Chapter-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kaiba's and Victoria's first date, continued.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

A/N: **This chapter is a continuation of the previous one. I hope that you all like it. It will end back in the present. **

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

Victoria had no idea what Seto was planning to do. But she knew that he was just as happy as she was to get away from the cop. She looked over at him, studying him. He was looking at the road, looking different. He looked like a man that was in control of what was happening around him. She had known that it was not the case for much of his life. But that was then, and this was now. She knew that he cared about her, and that was all that mattered.

She smiled as the car slowly came to stop at a traffic light. "Where are we going?" she asked as the light turned green and the car started up.

Seto smiled, but didn't look at her, "you'll see".

Victoria arched an eyebrow; there were times that she hated surprises just as much as Seto did. She turned and looked at the road ahead of them. They had already passed several places that they used to go to when they were growing up.

_What's he planning? _She thought to herself. She let her frustration give way back to confusion as they continued to ride. She gapped her mouth in surprise when the car reached its final destination.

She waited for him to park the car before she reached over and hugged him. "You remembered!"

Seto took her hand and nodded. "Come on," he said. He got out of the car first, then helped her. Together, they walked towards an empty ice rink. "I rented the whole place for tonight," he went on.  
After getting their skates, they skated. While Victoria was some what trained, she had to help him from falling. But even with her best efforts, he slipped a couple of times, and while he claimed that it was accidental, she thought that he had planned a few of the falls. Always landing on his butt.

The major supporting fact was that when he fell, sometimes he would be laughing. She helped him up, and once he made her fall on her butt. When her initial anger gave way, she started to laugh. Together, they helped each other up and limped back to the car, still laughing.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked as they made their way back into the city, heading to their next destination.

Seto smiled, "Yeah, I'm going to be ok," he reassured. "But I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she said, rubbing her butt. Even though she knew that she was going to regret it the next day, she continued to laugh. Maybe it was because of all that they had been through, but it felt good to laugh. Especially with Seto at her side.

She hopped that he was always going to be at her side. Something that told her that she would, but she was afraid to trust that feeling. _Is this what love feels like? _She asked herself as they stopped at a restaurant.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba," a nice looking attendant greeted as Seto and Victoria made their way into the restaurant. "May I show you to your seat?"

Seto nodded, helping Victoria to her seat.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOY

"Look Daddy!" Dawn said, shaking her father out of his revelry. He blinked a couple of times then asked, "yes, what is it?"

In front of him, Dawn was proudly displaying the drawing that she had completed. He took the picture and smiled at it.

"Is that our family?" he asked. Dawn nodded happily. "Yep! That's you and me and mommy!"

She hopped back onto his lap and pointed to some of the other things that were on the picture. "And that's Uncle Mokuba and right there," she said, pointing a dragon with three heads, "is Ultimate Dragon."

She looked up at her father, not wasting a breath, "he's protecting us from all of the bad people, see?" she asked.

She pointed to three people that were cowering in fear of the dragon.

Kaiba let out a laugh.

-End Of Chapter-


End file.
